User talk:BS01Swert
You really don't to say thing about me like "He'd probably be the reason BZP blocks you guys." An angry [[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" :I agree, you should keep such things to yourself. Why are you voting here anyway? ' •' Hammerise ::He's not doing anything wrong by voting, is he? Racht 16:29, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::No, but um...why would he care? Doesn't he have his own wiki to worry about?' •' Hammerise ::::That's true. But we can't really question his motives, can we? It's his choice to be here or not. :-/ Racht 17:09, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Sorry, don't understand the question..=S My english isn't good enough =( ' •' Hammerise :::::I understand now and you're right...=)' •' Hammerise I figure, if you guys are going to be my "rivals," I might as well build you guys up to be at my level, so I can have a decent battle. It's not working. --BS01Swert HIA! HIA!Mr.President Marking Pages for deletion Rather than blanking pages, could you please mark fanon pages with . Thank you. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 19:20, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, should make a tutorial to inform people of that. I just blank and move on. On BS01, I just nuke it. --BS01Swert 23:10, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::I love bombing articles. But yeah, I'll go specify that in the rules (again)... --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:27, 7 September 2008 (UTC) FS8U lol I remember that... ~Li Re:Congratulations Thanks Swert, and sorry, I forgot about you. =P I guess it's already effecting me... --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:19, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Alright "just TRY to tell me to remove BS01 from my name. I dare you." Alright, how's this: I dare you, Swert. At least take the link out of your sig. It's against our rules now, and I never thought of you as a rule-breaking person. Well, you never broke YOUR rules, anyway. What we do is OUR business, and I no longer know if we should stay with MoD, or go by ouselves, like what Daiku wants to do. We are not having a good time right now, and you aren't helping AT ALL. So I'm going to be nice and ask you to come back ina day or two, and see what we do to work this out. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:20, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :No thanks, I rather like my sig link. It wasn't easy to make. --BS01Swert 02:23, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::You're acting like a child, Swert. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:28, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, I'm acting like a very busy BS01 host, working to get my server up and running. --BS01Swert 02:45, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I suppose that would explain it, but please give us some breathing space, ok? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:50, 28 October 2008 (UTC) BS01 Hello, I am Pirakafreak24. I have heard of BS01 and I hear you own it. Could you give me a link to BS01? I'd like to check it out.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 17:27, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Just click his sig. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 01:02, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::BS01 looks just like Bioniclepedia if you ask me. It looks just like it. I looked at Carapar on BS01 and I read the part about how he died. Its so silly, actually, but it looks like either BS01 copied Bpedia or Bpedia copied BS01. I think its the exct same wording. That would explain the proffessional looking writing on Bioniclepedia. Do we have some perfessional writers on our hands (besides me) or do they and we're copying them? It looks just like it and I think its the same. I'm almost positive it is...--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 02:57, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :::A lot of times, people on Bpedia copy from BS01, but it has happened the other way around before. It's not allowed, though, so if you see wording that's uncomfortably close to something on BS01, please change it on Bpedia. And it's not that BS01 has "professional writers" - there's no such thing as far as wikis go. If you consider yourself a professional writer, well, there's tons of other editors here at your level; you're not that much better than everyone else. =P There's also plenty of good users on BS01, moreso than here, but don't think that means we can't have good writing unless we take it from somewhere else - have a little faith in your own wiki, lol. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:53, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::::(Sorry Swert, I feel like continuing this conversation here) I think I wrote the current "Carapar's death" revision... If it's just one sentence, how can it really be copied? Both us and BS01 have the same sources, and might I underline your word almost, PF? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 04:41, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Nono! Auserv, you missunderstod me. I never said Bpedia didn't have any professional writers. I was just saying it looked professional and copied one from the other. Also, that proffessional writer thing was a joke. I write novels, but their not that great.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 02:39, 14 January 2009 (UTC) (undent) Oh, no problem PF. I just misunderstood, my bad, sorry. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:16, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :I believe I write pretty well. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 04:17, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sure you do racht. Say, racht, I must ask where did your username "racht" come from. It sounds like rat, but with a ch. I'm just curious. Why racht?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 04:36, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::I write pretty well too, but anyway: I believe his name is Racht, derived from hatchet, I may be wrong, though. I never thought is name was anything like rat. And hi, Swert, are you going to ask us to go away? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 04:58, 14 January 2009 (UTC) lol, BS01 and Bpedia actually has a lot of differences. The main difference is that we have a larger user base, thus we have more users who are skilled in wiki-coding and other web-based coding, along with an established staff team, policies, a wiki special section (the CFS). BS01 is also allied with BZP and the KJ, and is overall larger and more perfected. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'*EATS']] [[User talk:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'YOUR']] FACE* :Actually, I would say our "staff team" (though we don't call it that) is pretty well established too, and we have a clear set of rules/policies. I'll give you everything else, lol. At this point we should really stop talking on Swert's talk page though XD If you guys want to continue this, feel free to start talking on my talk page. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 14:44, 14 January 2009 (UTC)